CHERUB une nouvelle héroïne, une nouvelle vie
by Just a FlashBack
Summary: l'histoire d'une nouvelle héroïne, une nouvelle vie résumé a l'intérieur Disclamer: les personnage de cherub appartien a Robert MUCHAMORE Rating M pour plus de sécurité
1. Chapter 1

Résumé

Nom: Jessica Céleste Jules ALOWE

Vrai Nom: Céleste Jessica Jules LODENS

Âge: 11 ans

Dates De Naissance: 17 Décembre 2005

Mère: Carlie Rosalie Alice CROW [Décédée]

Père: Hugo Sébastien Vincent LODENS [Disparu]

Frère/Sœur:-Matthew Edward Emmett LODENS [20 ans]

-Kyle Jasper Carlisle LODENS [14 ans] [Disparu]

-Lisa Rennésmée Isabella LODENS [9 ans]

-Sam Jacob Seth LODENS [Disparu] [8 ans]

-Arthur Tobias Peeta LODENS [8 ans]

Je m'appelle Jessica, quand j'avais 6 ans mon meilleur ami a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture il m'a sauvée la vie ce jour là deux jour après mon anniversaire ma mère est morte dans une explosion a titre terroriste visant mon père, mon meilleur ami m'as encore sauvée la vie j'ai passé 6 mois a l'hôpital quand je me suis réveillé mon père avait disparu ainsi que mes frères et ma sœur. J'ai ensuite été recruté par une école militaire, j'y ai passé 4 ans et… je me suis fais virer pour ensuite me faire recruter par CHERUB. Voici mon histoire.

Chapitre 1

POV JESSICA

« Bienvenue au pensionnat Richwood, Mlle CONNOR vous êtes dans la chambre 157B votre camarade de chambre est Amy Carswell elle est à l'école en ce moment elle rentre a 16h ça te laisse le temps de t'installer. »

 _Pff merci papa de m'avoir abandonnée je me retrouve encore dans un pensionnat nul avec une voisine de chambre et je vais devoir cacher qui je suis vraiment. Merci vraiment merci._

Je posa ma valise sur le lit inoccupé et commença à ranger mes affaires quand j'entendis la poignée de la porte tournée je pris le premier truc que j'avais sur la main (une statue) et me mit en position de combat

« He He He on se calme, je suis Amy ta camarade de chambre

-Salut Amy moi c'est Samantha, Samantha CONNOR

-Waouh ! Bon je pense que je vais dormir avec un couteau sous mon oreiller, ça te dérange pas ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Bah de 1) il y a beaucoup de délinquant ici et de 2) tu as l'air extrêmement dangereuse. J'ai raison d'avoir peur ?

-Non. »

 _Menteuse, menteuse_. Pensai-je

Je fini de ranger mes affaire dans le placard. Amy s'installa sur son lit et commença à faire ses devoirs, ce qui me laissa le temps de l'observer, elle est assez grande avec des cheveux blond plutôt long, elle est jolie.

 _Bon si tu veux te faire des amis Jess, lance la conversation._

«Tu veux de l'aide pour tes exercices de Math ?

-Ouais je veux bien.

-Regarde, A= (9 635+625)x(65 222+6 525), donc sa fait 44 851 510 -Waouh, comment t'as fait aussi vite ?

-Je sais pas. »

 _Merde Jess te mets pas à découvert._

Pour cloitre la discussion je sortie un morceau du moteur de ma voiture et commença à le bricoler

« Tu bricole quoi ?

Le moteur de ma voiture. »

Des bruits de bagarre nous parviennent par la fenêtre ouverte

« Une baston ?demanda t'elle a lors que je me penchais vers la fenêtre

Yep. On est à quel étage au faite ?

Quatrième pourquoi ?

C'est jouable. »

Et je sauta par la fenêtre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi quand j'atterrie

« Les gars c'est pas correct vous êtes sept et il y a que une seule fille. Sa vous dérangent si j'équilibre un peu le comptes. Non, ok cool. Cours ! dit-je a la fille »

Mon pied décolla du sol et alla toucher le garçon le plus près de moi a la pomme d'Adams, je lui balaya les jambes puis l'assomma

« A qui le tour ? »

Deux autres garçon s'approchère

 _Deux contre un. OK !_ Pensai-je

Je lança un coup de pied circulaire et toucha leur bijoux de famille

« En plein dans le mile.

-Jeune gens que se passe-t-il ici. »

 _Merde dirlo_

« Rien Madame, ces gentils garçons me faisait découvrir l'internat.

-Dans mon bureau immédiatement dit-elle énervé. »

Je marcha dans pas vif jusqu'au bureau en question et vu marqué sur une plaquette doré accroché a la porte : « Jennifer MITCHUM psychologue spécialisé en stress post traumatique »

« Bien maintenant vous allé m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous battiez

\- C'est garçons étaient entrain d'harceler une jeune fille sans défense

\- Bien il est clair que vous étiez en légitime défense, vous pouvez disposez jeune fille

-Mais ….

\- Immédiatement ! »

Je sortie du bureau bousculant quelqu'un au passage

« Excuse-moi

-Je te cherchais Samantha tu m'as fait peur à sauter du quatrième étage comme ça. Dit Amy

-Désolé j'ai eu peur pour cette fille

\- C'est rien mais dépêche toi on part a Londres faire du shopping j'ai fouillé dans ta garde-robe tu en a bien besoin. Dit-elle pressée »

Elle ouvrit la marche d'un pas décidé, je la suivis résigné. Amy me poussa dans le bus à direction de Londres

« Samantha, voici le plan: on va commencer par H&M, ensuite Zara et pour finir resto

-Ok ça me va. Répondis-je »

Le bus s'arrêta devant un centre commercial et Amy m'entraina à l'intérieur puis me fit entrer dans le magasin H&M.

« Tu vas essayer ça, ça, ça et ça dit-elle en me poussant dans une cabine d'essayage une pile de vêtements dans les bras

\- Amy, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de vêtements

-Oh que si, tu en as besoin Samantha. »

Je sortis de la cabine et du magasin en bousculant quelqu'un

« Désolé je t'avez pas vu

-Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ne t'est pas vue. Répondit-le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds

-James, tu viens. L'appela une petite fille qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait

-J'arrive Lauren, au revoir euh

-Jessica, c'est Jessica

-Au revoir Jessica »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POV JAMES

« Au revoir James, me répondit Jessica et elle rentra dans le H&M »

 _Elle portait un collier ras de coup avec une chaine, une veste éliminée trop grande pour elle, des boucles d'oreilles enfantine, deux chainettes en or autours du poignet droit et des rangers noires. Elle a de les longs cheveux noirs jais et c'est yeux, Oh mon dieu c'est yeux ils sont d'un bleu océan magnifique._

« JAMES ! cria-Lauren

-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Ma parole cette fille t'a carrément retourné la cervelle.

-Absolument pas, je me disais juste que elle était avec Amy donc c'est peut-être une nouvelle recrue.

-Ouais t'as raison, bon on va à Kid Cap.

-C'est partis mon Kiki, direction Kid Cap. Dis-je en la faisant monter ma petite sœur sur mon dos. »

POV JESSICA

Je passa le reste de l'après-midi au centre commercial baladé de boutique en boutique par Amy. Une fois rentré je m'endormis très vite sachant parfaitement que la journée de demain allait être difficile

Le lendemain, je passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette et pris mon sac à dos pour ensuite me rendre au collège

« Hey, la nouvelle ! M'interpella un garçon près de l'abri de bus

-La nouvelle, on t'a parlé à ce que je une fille avec un maquillage outrancier accroché au bras du garçon qui venais de m'adresser la parole »

Je les ignora en prenant mon portable en commençant à pianoter dessus je m'arrêta quand une main se posa sur mon bras

« Salut, Samantha. Une petite visite de l'établissement ? Me questionna Amy

-Pourquoi pas. »

Elle me fit visiter l'intégralité du bâtiment, la journée passa vite et les jours se suivirent presque identique au premier.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais arrivé à l'internat.

Je me réveilla dans une chambre qui m'étais inconnue donc j'empoila donc à m'habiller avec les vêtements posés sur une chaise, un-t-shirt orange orné d'un ange avec un casque, un arc et une bandoulière de munition accroché autour du torse l'ange étais posé sur un globe avec en grosse lettre noir un 'CHERUB' qui barrais le globe de toute part un treillis et une paire de rangers. Une fois habiller je sortie de la chambre, je marcha la tête droit d'une démarche assuré jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui se trouvais au fond du couloir , dans l'ascenseur des jumeaux blonds mon montrèrent le sol je compris qu'il voulais que je descende, j'appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussé

« Bonjour Samantha Zara t'attend dans son bureau

-Ok merci

-Bonjour Samantha

-Bonjour vous devez être Zara, mais arrêtez de m'appeler Samantha ce n'est pas mon vrai nom si vous me laissiez reprendre mes affaires je vous expliqueriez tous

-Tien dit-elle en me passant mon sac j'ai hâte de résoudre le mystère de ton prénom.

-Tenez lui dis-je en lui passant mon dossier

-Alors c'est Jessica

-Exactement

-Bon ton QI est de 175

Elle continua de parler mais je n'écoutais plus, je repensa au jeune homme du centre commercial, James, je pensa à ses magnifique yeux bleus, à ses cheveux blonds comme le blé a son sourire qui réchauffais mon cœur

 _Stop, Jess tu ne dois plus t'attacher à quelqu'un tu veux encore souffrir ou quoi ?_

Je retournas à ce que disait Zara, mais elle avais vu que je ne l'écoutais plus alors elle lisait mon dossier

-TU AS UN TATOUAGE ! cria-t-elle étonnée

-Oui mon père me l'a fait faire un peu avant de disparaitre, pour me rendre plus forte.

-Connard

-Ouais, je dirais pire mais restons polie

-Oui tu as raison, ton test commence maintenant dit-elle et m'emmena jusqu'au dojo devant un garçon à l'air menaçant

Il avait des cheveux courts et noirs et les yeux marrons

-J'ai le droit d'utiliser n'importe quelle technique de combat demandais-je

-Oui, maintenant combattez

Il me lança un coup de pied droit dans ma mâchoire que j'évita facilement, je lança un coup de pied circulaire mais c'étais une feinte je lui balança mes bras dans le visage, il recula surpris je lui balaya les jambes et il tomba à terre

Je pris ensuite son bras et je lui tordis le bras dans le dos il tapa trois fois sur le sol signe qu'il abandonnait

-Bien, passons à l'épreuve intellectuelle dit-elle étonnée

Elle me conduisit dans une salle de classe je pris la feuille poser sur le bureau je la fini en un temps record. Elle me demanda ensuite si je voulais intégrer CHERUB ou pas je répondis positivement à sa question elle me dit ensuite que dans deux jour un agent de CHERUB viendrais me chercher.

Ces deux jours furent les plus éprouvants de ma vie

-Salut Jessica

-Bonjour Amy je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose

-Bon pressentiment dit-elle

Je monta dans la voiture à ces côtés quand enfin nous sommes arriver en vue de CHERUB mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine plus besoin de ce cacher maintenant je pouvais être celle que je suis réellement

-Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle je m'apprêtais à répondre quand mon ventre répondit pour moi

Elle me conduisis vers un grand bâtiment

-Voici le Bâtiment principal à l'intérieur se trouve les chambres des agents et ce qui nous intéresse le réfectoire dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment principal

Je pris un plateau repas en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer bien essayer mais je bouscula quelqu'un

-Excuse moi… commençais-je puis je vis son visage un sourire s'étendit de mes lèvre a mes yeux, Bonjour James


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

POV JAMES

-Bonjour James me dit-elle

 _Oh mon dieu, j'adorais quand elle prononçait mon prénom, sa voix, son sourire enfaite j'adorai tous chez elle mais quelques chose sonnait faux chez elle peut-être ses cheveux ou ses yeux._

-Salut Jessy, bienvenue à CHERUB lui répondis-je

-JESSICA !

-Par les cornes du diable, les jumeaux casse-pieds **(ndla: pour être polie, hein)** vous êtes à CHERUB !

-Oui et c'est même nous qui t'avons conseillé à Mme Mitchum dit Callum.

-Merci, les gars sans vous et sans cet endroit je crois que je serai devenue folle

-Mais tu l'es déjà Jess renchérit Connor en allant s'installer à notre table.

POV JESSICA

Je les laissa avec leurs amis et alla m'asseoir à une table seule.

-Salut me dit une voix familière

Je levai les yeux de mon assiette et vit un jeune homme d'environ 14 ans, les yeux marron clairs et les cheveux bruns, il me rappelait mon frère disparu Kyle, il lui ressemblait à un détail près il n'avait pas la mèche blanche caractéristique de mes frères.

-Je peux m'asseoir me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, Je m'appelle Kyle Blueman et tu dois être Jessica, la nouvelle.

-Oui, enchanté lui répondis-je

Soudain, je vis un éclat blanc dans sa chevelure, quelques secondes plus tard je revis ce même éclat

-Oh, tu as vu ma mèche remarque-t-il, c'est un truc de famille ma mère est albinos donc tous mes frère et une de mes sœur l'ont, ma première sœur est à moitié albinos donc elle à la totalité de la chevelure blanche

-Kyle dis-je d'une voix rauque

-Jess, tu…tu as un problème

-Kyle…tu m'as manqué idiot

-JESSICA cria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, je me lovai dedans

-Deux ans ça fait deux que je te cherche

-Oh mon dieu, Jess tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Je t'aime ma sœur dit-il au bord des larmes

Je lui souris en retour, j'étais incapable de lui dire je t'aime c'est trois petits mots

-Toujours ce blocage sœurette

-Oui, désolée

-C'est rien p'tite sœur

-Kyle, arrête de tripotez Jess cria Connor

Nous nous avançâmes vers la table de celui-ci

-Les amis je vous présente ma sœur Jessica…

-Alowe

-Pourquoi Alowe demanda James

-Pour toutes les familles qui ont marqué ma vie, L pour Lodens, O pour O'brien, W pour Welong et E pour Ergots

-Et le A

\- Je ne sais pas, Alowe sa sonne mieux que Lowe dis-je

Je repartis à ma table puis finit mon plateau, je me dirigeai ensuite vers le bureau de Zara, une fois devant je toquai.

-ENTREZ

-Salut Zara, enfaite j'ai un service à te demander, avant d'aller à l'internat j'avais une maison et j'aimerais y aller pour récupérer des affaire

-Bien sûr je t'accompagne

Elle conduisit vers le parking et je lui indiquai mon ancienne adresse, une fois arriver là-bas je sortis de la voiture et rentra dans mon appartement Zara sur les talons, je pris mes deux valises qui étais déjà prête

-Zara, j'ai un problème enfaite j'ai deux véhicules

-Pas de problème j'enverrais un agent chercher la voiture

-Ok, tu vas prendre Kit et moi Zet dis-je en descendant les escaliers pour aller au garage et m'arrêta devant le box de Kit j'ouvris la porte et Zara put distinguer la forme d'une voiture sous la bâche

-Kit est ma voiture et Zet est ma moto dis-je en soulevant la bâche dévoilant une Aston Martine Vulcan noire

Zara siffla d'approbation et je lui tendis les clés, je montai sur ma moto et la suivit jusqu'à CHERUB, sur l'autoroute nous fîmes la course.

Quand Zara gara ma voiture dans le garage de CHERUB des agents se regroupèrent autour de celle-ci, je mis la béquille de ma moto et enleva mon casque

-Eloignez vous les vautours criais-je le premier qui ose toucher sois à ma voiture ou à ma moto je l'étripe, compris.

Zara rigola en sortants de la voiture

-Bienvenue à CHERUB Jess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

POV JESSICA

 _4 mois plus tard_

Je marchai jusqu'à notre table, il y a quatre moi que je suis arrivée ici, quatre mois que j'avais décidé de ne plus parlé à James, je n'avais pas envie de souffrir encore.

-Salut Jess dit mon frère en m'embrassant sur les joues. Au faite John veux te voir.

Je fini mon plateau et alla rejoindre John au centre de contrôle, une fois devant son bureau je toquai trois fois.

-Entrez !

-Bonjour John, tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui j'ai une mission pour toi, je te présente Tya Salvatore, elle fait partit du MI-5.

-Enchantée dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Pareillement.

-Je continuerais de t'expliquer le reste quand ton partenaire arrivera.

Nous attendîmes une dizaines de minutes avant que l'on frappe à la porte.

-James tu es en retard

-Désolée mon réveil n'a pas sonné

Je rigolai, la vielle excuse du réveil. J'eus un tilt j'allais faire équipe avec James, pas question, j'avais trop peur de ce qu'il me fessais ressentir

-Quoi que vous vouliez faire, je ne fais pas équipe avec James.

-Trafic de drogue sa te dit, quoi que tu as contre James, mais réfléchis y dit-elle en me passant le dossier de la mission.

Je restai un peu devant la porte et entendis James crier « j'en suis ».

POV JAMES

Je ne comprenais pas, depuis 4 mois elle m'évitait comme la peste, qu'es ce que j'avais fais ?

Mince j'étais complètement amoureux d'elle, tous mes amis l'avait remarqué, j'étais plus souvent dans la lune, j'ai un énorme retard sur mes cours et mes devoirs encore plus que d'habitude.

Mon réveil sonna mais je restai au lit.

Je repensai à son visage, à sa peau légèrement hâlé dû à ces origines, ses yeux bleu nuit et son odeur elle ne sentait pas comme les autres filles, les autres filles sentais la fraise ou la vanille elle sentait la rosée, la nature, elle sentait merveilleusement bon.

Je regardai ma montre, zut j'étais en retard, John allait me remonter les bretelles.

Je me dépêchai de prendre une douche et de m'habiller avec l'uniforme réglementaire et courus jusqu'au centre de contrôle.

Je toquai à la porte avec une dizaine de minutes de retard

-James tu es en retard dit John.

-Désolée mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

Jessica rigola.

-Quoi que vous vouliez faire, je ne fais pas équipe avec James cria-t-elle.

-Trafic de drogue sa te dit, quoi que tu as contre James, mais réfléchis y dit Mme Salvatore en passant le dossier de la mission à Jessica, elle partit mais je sentis sa présence, derrière la porte, comme si nous étions reliez par un lien invisible, perturbant.

-Bon James, quoi qu'il y soit entre toi et Jessica, je n'aimerais pas que cela perturbe la mission.

-Mais elle a dit quelle ne voulais pas faire parti de cette foutu mission dis-je dégoutté.

-Je sais ce quelle à dit, elle va changer d'avis. Bon voici le topo, la cible Stefan Salvatore alias Le Vampire ou Le Boucher, Trafiquant de Drogue, il touche a toutes mais sont meilleur produit la Dia ries surnommer la Vampire Diaries est tellement addictive que il une fois que tu en prends il est impossible d'arrêter.

Je feuilletai rapidement le dossier, et remarqua un élément étrange

-C'est votre beau-frère ?

-Exact, mon mari et moi sommes du MI-5, donc tu n'auras rien à craindre ni de Damon ni de moi.

-Mais… commençais-je mais elle me coupa.

-Stefan auras sûrement des appréhensions vis-à-vis de toi et de Jessica mais il vous fera confiance si vous lui montrer de quoi vous êtes capable et puis il fait tout pour embêter son frère donc il se fera un plaisir de vous prendre dans son réseaux. Elle rigola. Cela causera sa perte.

\- Vous êtes si sûre de la réussite de la mission, je le suis moins, si Jessica continue de m'évitez comme la peste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tous iras bien je te l'assure. Bon ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange mais je dois partir.

-J'en suis !

-Génial, on part dans trois jours fais tes valises.

-On part pour combien de temps ?

\- Environ quatre mois, dit-elle en sortant

POV TYA

 _C'est deux jeunes allais nous faire tourner bourrique à Damon et moi. Ils étaient amoureux mais elle avait l'air de tout faire pour masquer ses sentiments et lui il lui courrait après, d'après John cela fessais des mois que cela durait. Il faut que je les mette ensemble c'est obligatoire._ Pensai-je

Je roulais en direction de chez moi j'habitais un petit quartier tranquille de Londres, avec mon mari Damon et notre chatte Noisette, je garai le 4x4 dans le garage, je vis mon époux sur le porche, l'air soucieux.

-Alors, demanda-t-il en rentrant moi sur ces talons.

-James Adams et Jessica Alowe, il est impulsif, arrogant, à un ego démesurément grand, c'est un génie en math et il a des problèmes pour gérer sa colère

-Et elle ?

-Elle est très difficile à cerner, elle est insouciante, insolente, elle a un passé difficile et extrêmement doué dans tous ce qu'elle fait, elle jure comme une camionneuse aussi.

-Génial, ont va bien ce marrer avec ces deux là.

-J'ai pas fini ils sont amoureux.

-Il y a un mais c'est ça ?

-Yep, elle fait tout pour ne pas qu'il ne soit pas ensemble.

Il rigola et m'embrassa.

POV JESSICA

 _Le lendemain_

Je courrais dans le noir, normal il était 4 heures du matin. Zara m'avais donné un pass exceptionnel, qui me donnais accès à tous les complexe sportif.

 _Vive l'insomnie._ Pensai-je

Je rentrai dans le gymnase et enfonçai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles 'Not Afraid' de Eminem résonna dans celles-ci. Je m'échauffai, mit du talc sur mes mains pris la barre asymétrique la plus petite - bon j'ai quand même dû sauter pour l'attraper, NON JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE- et commença à m'entraîner. Après les barres asymétriques, je passai à la poutre, 'We Will Rock You' de QUEEN résonna. J'enchaînai avec plusieurs autres exercices de gym.

Quand il fut sept heures du matin, l'heure de manger –ENFIN-je lâchai les deux anneaux que j'avais dans les mains, m'essuyai avec une serviette et couru jusqu'à ma chambre. Je lançai mes chaussures dans la pièce, enlevai mon t-shirt d'une main et me glissai sous la douche brûlante, 'Back in Black' de ACDC à fond. Sous la douche, je sentis mes muscles ce détendre, j'en sortis ma séchai les cheveux puis m'habillai de l'uniforme réglementaire.

Je sortis de ma chambre, slalomai entre les tout fraîchement t-shirts gris et allai frapper à la porte de la chambre de mon imbécile de grand frère. Vu qu'il ne répondait pas, je forçai sa serrure. Je le vit allongé comme une crêpe sur son lit je poussai sa mèche blanche de son front, marchai à pas de loup pour aller remplir un verre d'eau glacée, cela fait je revins sur mes pas et lui versai le dessus. Il se réveilla en hurlant à la mort, il tourna lentement la tête et se leva tout aussi lentement.

Je reculai vers la porte, il avança, plus il avança plus je reculai j'ouvris la porte et couru dans le couloir il me rattrapa bien vite – FICHU JAMBES QUI FONT PRESQUE DEUX FOIS LA TAILLE DES MIENNES, NAN JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE BORDEL- il me plaqua au sol et me fit subir la pire torture au monde, il me bloqua mettant ses genoux sur mes épaule et fit couler de la bave et l'arrêta à deux centimètres de mon visage puis la fit remonter. Après qu'il ait fait ça quatre fois se loupant la troisième fois me faisant hurler alertant ainsi les trois quart du huitième étage il me relâcha.

-Kyle JE TE HAIS ! Hurlais-je en détachant chaque mot

Il rigola en penchant la tête, après qu'il ait fini de rigoler il descendit au réfectoire et je le suivis.

POV JAMES

Kyle ouvrit la porte du réfectoire, son sourire atteignant ces yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, accompagnée de Jessica qui elle aussi avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils prirent leurs plateaux et vinrent s'installer a la table - Comme de par hasard la seule place libre était à côtés de moi VIVE mes amis et leurs plans foireux. Je soufflai un bon coup et fini de manger, la présence de Jessica a mes cotés me stressait. Une masse sur le bord de ma vision attira mon attention je tournai la tête et vit John Jones marcher d'un pas énervé et le visage rouge de colère dans la direction du réfectoire. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra furibond dans celui-ci, son actions jeta un froid plus personne ne parlais – Chose rare ici – personne n'avait jamais vu John Jones en colère. Il avança vers notre table tous le monde le regardais sauf ma voisine.

-JESSICA !

Elle ne cilla même pas quand il hurla son prénom, elle fini son plat et attendit.

-Tu as de la chance de t'être enfuit hier, j'avais assuré a Tya que tu ferais partit de cette mission, alors maintenant je veux une réponse et sa doit un oui

-J'en suis

\- Écoute moi bien Jess… Prépare ta valise tu pars dans deux jour

Et il partit, tous le monde ou presque regarda Jess avec les yeux rond, nous étions muet de surprise.

-QUOI ?! Tous le monde à décider de faire le poisson aujourd'hui, vous ressembler a des Merlan comme ça à ouvrir et fermé la bouche

Et là j'explosai de rire, bien vite Kyle me suivit et puis Bruce et enfin toutes la table Jessica elle souriait, elle prit son plateau et sortit du self Kyle sur ces talons.

Je traîna un peu avec le reste de mes amis puis prit mon plateau alla le vider à l'emplacement prévu et sortit. Je passa les portes de l'ascenseur au moment ou celle-ci allais se fermer et appuya sur le bouton du huitième étages, descendant a celui-ci je pris la direction de la chambre de Kyle, une fois devant je toqua, n'obtenant pas de réponse je colla mon oreille a la dites porte et entendit l'eau coulé

-C'EST QUI ?!

-James, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

\- ATTEND JE FINI.

Je m'adossa au mur et remarqua une porte violet foncé qui se démarquai des autres qui étais blanche. Cette porte étais juste en face de la mienne et c'était la porte de la chambre de Jess

 _DESTINNNN_ dit la petit voix dans la tête en chantonnant

Et Kyle ouvrit la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

POV JAMES

Et Kyle ouvrit la porte, une serviette autours de la taille et les cheveux mouillés

Kyle vas t'habiller s'il te plaît.

RRROOOHHH, c'est bon. T'es dans ma chambre je te signale, _mon petit beurre._

Kyle je t'ai dit des milliers de fois d'arrêter de me donner des surnoms idiots.

Bon _doudou_ , pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

Eeeeuuuuhhh. Oui c'est vrai, dis-je en me frottant la nuque.

Allez, accouche. Jammmmeeeessss, tu veux pas me le dirrrreeeee.

Tu sait que je vais partir en mission avec ta sœur.

Ettttttttttt...

Elle me déteste.

Maiiiiiissssss nooooonnnnnnnn, elle t'aime bien _mon canard._ Ma sœur a du mal avec les autres et ces sentiments, pauvre _pitchoune_ n'aie pas peur.

JE N'AIE PAS PEUR !

C'est ça, c'est ça, dit Kyle en me tapant sur la tête, bon passons au sujet principal, dixit ton amour pour ma très chère sœur. Tututututut, tu la ferme. T'es amoureux ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Ky...

Ou comme le fait que tu es blond et moi gay.

KYLE !

QUOI ?!

CALLATE LA BOCA !

 _( Ferme ta gueule)_

NO !

 _(Non)_

Mon poing partit de son propre chef, frappant Kyle en pleine mâchoire, sa tête partit en arrière et il chancela avant de trébucher sur une chaussure, ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma veste militaire et il m'entraîna avec lui et on s'écrasa au sol, Kyle souffla pour déplacer la mèche tomber sur son front.

Et Bruce rentra dans la chambre en claquant la porte contre le mur.

\- SEIGNEUR !

\- Bruce c'est pas ce que tu crois m'écriais-je.

\- Peut-être mais sa changeras pas le fait que je doivent me laver les yeux avec de la javel.

\- Dans le placard derrière la lessive dit Kyle.

Bruce ouvrit le placard sortit de la lessive et une bouteille de javel.

\- Mec qu'es ce que tu branle avec de la lessive et de la javel dans ta chambre.

\- Euh de la lessive. J'ai de l'adoucissant aussi pour info.

Bruce rigola, et reposa la javel puis ferma le placard pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit . Je me releva et tendis ma main a Kyle qui la pris et il s'assit a côté de Bruce sur le lit.

\- Bruce tu sais que James part avec Jessica en mission bientôt.

\- Mmmhh.

\- Les gars ont dirais deux nana qui raconte des potins.

\- Et James est amoureux de Jessica.

Bruce me regarda puis regarda Kyle et ensemble ils poussèrent un cri suraigu comme deux grosse fan-girl et sautèrent autours de moi, on aurais dit deux grosse hystérique. Je souffla et il m'entraînèrent sur le lit.

\- Bon mes lapins, on regarde un film.

\- Un bon vieux film d'action proposais-je.

\- High School Musical.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Bruce tu veux quoi ?

\- Un film d'action, désolée Kyle mais franchement j'en ai marre de High School Musical.

Kyle croisa les bras et se mit a bouder. Je pris un coussin et lui lança dessus, il rigola et m'en relança un. Je pris la télécommande et mit 'Millénium'.

 _POV JESSICA_

 _Le lendemain_

\- KYLE, petit déjeuner !

J'ouvris la porte, un plateau à la main et le déposa sur le bureau, avant de tirer la couette.

\- Salut Jess.

Je cria en me retournant. Je tomba sur James une serviette autours de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et un sourire charmeur plaqué sur les lèvres, je fondis.

\- James le casseur de cœur.

\- Ta gueule Kyle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Jess.

\- Je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça.

\- VOS GUEULE Y EN QUI DORME !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Bruce.

\- De un je t'emmerde James et de deux va t'habiller merde.

James lança un oreiller sur Bruce qui lui en relança un qu'il évita et il atterris en plein milieu de mon visage. Ils se figèrent tous, je les regarda a tour de rôles, Kyle une tasse de café à la main la bouche grand ouverte; Bruce les cheveux en bataille la couette sur lui allongé en diagonal sur le lit les yeux écarquillé puis James qui tenait sa serviette d'une main et qui avait dans l'autre un oreiller qu'il était prêt à lancé sur Kyle et qui me fixait avec un air de poisson rouge. Je rigola, si fort que ma tête partit en arrière et je me plia en deux de rire. Je releva la tête et vis James me regarder comme si j'étais un ange, son regard me fit rougir, Kyle le vit et me donna un coup d'épaule. James retourna dans la salle de bain se changer en chantonnant :

 ** **She took my arm,****

 _Elle a pris mon bras,_ ** **  
I don't know how it happened.****

 _Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé_ ** **  
We took the floor and she said****  
 _Nous nous sommes emparés de la piste et elle a dit_

 ** **Oh don't you dare look back****

 _Oh ne t'avise pas de regarder derrière toi_ ** **  
Just keep your eyes on me.****

 _Garde juste tes yeux sur moi_ ** **  
I said you're holding back,****

 _J'ai dit "tu restes en arrière"_ ** **  
She said shut up and dance with me !****

 _Elle a dit "tais-toi et danse avec moi !"_ ** **  
This woman is my destiny****

 _Cette femme est ma destinée_ ** **  
She said oh oh oh****

 _Elle a dit "oh oh oh,_

 ** **Shut up and dance with me****  
 _Tais-toi et danse avec moi  
(_ _'_ _Shup up and Dance' de Walk to the Moon.)_

 _Il chantonna cette dernière phrase en me regardant et en me souriant. Je rougis encore une fois, il n'y avait que lui pour me faire réagir comme ça._

 _ _Seigneur pourquoi je réagis comme ? Merde à la fin, pensai-je__

 _Kyle me lança un regard étrange_ _ _avec un sourire en coin__

 _ _-__ _Bon on va manger, lança Bruce._

 _\- Ah les mecs vous ne penser que à votre estomac._

 _Bruce, Kyle et James qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain me regardèrent outré, ils levèrent les mains puis les firent tourner sur elles même et chantèrent :_

 _ **Hold up wait a minute**_ _  
_ _Attend une minute_

 _ **What did you just say ?**_ _  
_ _Qu'est-ce que viens juste de dire ?_ __

 _Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisé et cela me fit rire. Une fois Bruce et Kyle habillé, nous descendîmes au réfectoire. Pendant que l'on descendait mon frère chanta 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun' de Cyndi Lauper à sa version._

 _ ** **I come home in the morning light****_ _  
_ _Je rentre à la maison dans la lumière du matin_

 _ ** **My mother says when you gonna live your life right****_ _  
_ _Ma mère dit "tu feras ce que tu veux quand tu iras vivre ta vie"_ _  
_ _ ** **Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones****_ _  
_ _Oh ma chère mère nous ne sommes pas les chanceux_ _  
_ _ ** **And boys they want to have fun****_ _  
_ _Et les garçons veulent s'amuser_ _  
_ _ ** **Oh boys just want to have fun****_ _  
_ _Oh les garçons veulent juste s'amuser_

 ** **The phone rings in the middle of the night****  
 _Le téléphone sonne au milieu de la nuit_  
 ** **My father yells what you gonna do with your life****  
 _Mon père hurle "Que vas tu faire de ta vie"_  
 ** **Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one****  
 _Oh cher papa tu sais que tu es et resteras le numéro un_  
 ** **But boys they want to have fun****  
 _Mais les garçons veulent s'amuser_  
 ** **Oh boys just want to have fun****  
 _Oh les garçons veulent juste s'amuser_

 ** **[Chorus]****  
 _[Refrain]_

****That's all they really want****  
 _C'est tout ce qu'ils veulent vraiment_  
 ** **Some fun****  
C'est d _e l'amusement_  
 ** **When the working day is done****  
 _Quand la journée de travail est finie_  
 **Boy** ** **s they want to have fun****  
 _Les garçons veulent s'amuser_  
 ** **Oh boys just want to have fun****  
 _Oh les garçons veulent juste s'amuser_

 ** **Some boys take a beautiful boy****  
 _Quelques garçons prennent un beau garçon_  
 ** **And hide him away from the rest of the world****  
 _Et le cachent loin du reste du monde_  
 ** **I want to be the one to walk in the sun****  
 _Je veux être celui qui marche au soleil_  
 ** **Oh boys they want to have fun****  
 _Les garçons veulent s'amuser_  
 ** **Oh boys just want to have****  
 _Oh les garçons veulent juste s'amuser_

 ** **[Chorus]****  
 _[Refrain]_

 _Arrivé au réfectoire, je pris mon plateau, me servit des œufs brouillé, du bacon, des pancakes et des gaufres à la confiture de fraise_

 _\- Whaou comment tu fais pour manger autant._

 _\- Mhh..._

 _\- Jessica, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine._

 _\- Je t'emmerde Kyle et James je dépense beaucoup d'énergie et ce matin j'ai grave la dalle._

 _Kyle me tira la langue et James rigola. Je pris mon plateau et m'installa entre Lauren et Kerry à notre table habituelle. Mais cette dernière se leva et partit, je souleva un sourcil et haussa les épaules puis vit James arriver vers nous et je compris._

 _ _Les saligaud ils avaient tous prévu !__

 _James s'assit à côté de moi._

 _Je regarda les autres, tous avaient un sourire victorieux collé au visage, je leurs lança un de mes fidèles regards noirs_

 _\- Sœurette c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu passe ton examen de moto._

 _\- Seigneur t'es dans la merde._

 _\- LAURENT LANGAGE !_

 _Elle se retourna et fit un doigt a son frère._

 _\- Comment ça je suis dans la merde ?_

 _\- C'est Stefan Everts, son père à été cinq fois titré, il a remporté trois titre consécutif en 1995._

 _\- Pas mal, mais pas mieux que Jessy._

 _\- Kyle tu sais très bien quel est mon opinion sur les surnoms. Et je ne suis pas si bonne que ça en moto._

 _\- Oui c'est ça poulette. Arrête de te sous-estimer. T'es grave douée._

 _\- Si tu le dit frérot, si tu le dit._

 _Je finit de manger, salua mes amis puis alla dans ma chambre pour aller préparer mon sac. Je partais demain vers 14h quand même. Je sortis mon vieux treillis, une dizaines de t-shirts noirs, cinq ou six sweats dont un a Kyle, quelques jean skinny noirs, mes bonnes vieilles rangers, deux paires de basket toutes les deux noires, le reste de ma tenue porte-chance, mon portable amélioré, impossible à piraté et à tracé, mon mp3 ainsi que mes écouteurs et mes affaires de toilettes ainsi que le minimum nécessaire pour moi donc deux eagles et quatre couteaux militaires à cran. Je mit également mon sac d'armes à côté de mon armoire ainsi que mon sac en bandoulière que je trimballais depuis des années avec toutes mes affaires de survie dedans._

 _J'allai dans la salle de bain, me positionna devant le miroir et me posa la question ultime :_

 _De quel couleur, je me teins les cheveux ?_

 _Bleu, violet ou rouge._

 _Quel choix cornélien, merde je sais pas quoi choisir. Bon au grands mots les grands remèdes._

 _KYYYYLLLLLLEEEEEEEE_

 _Un grand 'BAM' ce fit entendre et mon frère rentra dans la salle de bain, essoufflé et les cheveux en bataille_

 _Quoi qu'es-ce qu'il ce passe ?_

 _Je sais pas quelles couleurs choisir dis-je en lui montrant_

 _les boîtes de teintures aux colorants naturels._

 _Il rigola, regarda mes cheveux brun puis pris finalement le pot bleu. Je commença par me laver les cheveux, les décoloré puis il m'appliqua la couleur des pointes vers les racines, une fois cela fait je devais attendre quarante minutes, alors on s'installa devant 'Supernatural'._

 _Ouii Dean est grave beau, hurla presque mon frère_

 _Quand l'épisode fut fini, il me rinça les cheveux. A la fin de ces nombreuses étapes mes cheveux étaient devenu d'un bleu tellement sombre que l'on aurais dit que ils étaient noirs. Kyle s'applaudit lui même._

 _ _Mon petit four__ _tu es magnifique, allez on dit merci à son frère d'amour._

 _Ta gueule Kyle._

 _Chou, tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois je te rate._

 _Kyle, tu vas mourir._

 _Je passa la main sous mon lit, sortit un couteau a lame rétractable qui imité les couteau militaire. Je me leva, le couteau à la main, Kyle le vit et sortit en courant de la chambre, je le poursuivi en dehors de la chambre mon arme à la main. Je lui couru après pendant vingt bonne minutes, en faisant exprès de ne pas l'attraper pour lui faire croire qui pourrais gagné. Il descendit au réfectoire, il poussa les portes de celui-ci et déboula en trombe, je rentra a sa suite dans le réfectoire un sourire aux lèvres. Il hurlai que j'allais le tuer et demander au autre de l'aider. Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Kyle piqua un sprinte jusqu'à la table où attabler nos amis, il monta dessus._

 _Putain les gars, pourquoi vous m'aidez pas ?_

 _Parce c'est trop drôle de te voir courir partout comme un lapin en essayant de lui échapper alors que l'on sait très bien qu'elle fait exprès de te laisser de l'avance._

 _Bonne déduction, Mr Holmes._

 _Élémentaire mon cher Watson._

 _Oh ta gueule Bruce, râla mon frère._

 _Je monta à mon tour sur la table, il se mit en position de combats et..._


End file.
